Crimson Blood Petal
by Otakiya
Summary: okay its a emo Temari and if I tell you anything else I might as well tell you the whole story ,rated at the moment for violence please R
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I am very sorry if you see any grammar mistakes and stuff anyway enjoy and R&R and the ShikaTema comes later on in the story 

And it is a very short chapter but more is to come in the future.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Temari leaned over a bathroom sink.

A bloody kunai, slick with blood, lay where she'd flung it.

She stared at her arms, long grooves now trialed down them, along the passage of her veins; the blood had not yet filled the gaping wound.

It had hurt but she wasn't afraid of this pain.

This pain was easy.

Blood was now slipping down her arms, she did nothing to prevent this but her grip on the basin became stronger.

It dripped in a steady stream into the bowl of the basin, she wandered briefly how much blood it would collect if she put the plug in, her mind pushed the thought away, at this moment it was trivial.

She felt as if she was floating, she was light headed; the blood was gushing now, if she didn't stop the dark red liquid from flowing now, she would die.

And she knew it.

But she did nothing, watching her life being drained down a basin, she reflected back on her past years.

Kankurou.

Gaara.

They didn't need her now and she was shunned by the Suna community.

The female daughter of the previous Kazakage?

Baki sensei focused more on her brothers, leaving her to find out her own mistakes, one of which nearly killed her.

The first time she menstruated.

No-one was there, no-one would understand, Kankurou had tried but he couldn't grasp the deep dislodging of fear and confusion that had filled her chest.

Developing breasts, pubic hair, the widening of hips.

It had confused her but she'd taken it all in her stride and came out stronger and feeling more of a woman and she was proud of it, but still no-one was there or even cared.

The death of her mother.

She had never blamed Gaara for it.

The cut that she had inflicted on herself blocked out all the old scars, the ones Gaara refused to look at and she wasn't stupid enough to keep pressing the issue.

She remembered her father's finger-

She shook her head and quickly blocked the thought.

Strength of mind was one of the things she prided herself on.

_It serves me right, this was ment to happen, I should be grateful that it is this easy I could have been punished a whole lot worse._

The only thing she regretted was leaving her brothers and her weapon of mass destruction.

The fan.

What a funny thing life was, she'd defeated so many, the powerful, the huge, and the sly but in the end she had never been able to defeat herself.

The light headedness was spreading now, through her chest, arms; she'd already lost feeling in her fingers.

How weird it was to see blood dripping from your arm and not being able to feel it.

Her eyesight was darkening and she smiled to herself.

Finally

She briefly felt a falling sensation and found herself lying on the floor, the bloody kunai a couple of inches away from her face.

She lay there, thinking about how silent the world was, as her life line dripped steadily out of her sliced veins.

_I am pointless._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so Chapter 2.

Once again if there are any grammar mistakes, my apologies, I hope you guys like the story, please review it keeps me motivated.

Okay the next one might take a while I'm kinda busy at the moment.

Enjoy! Well not really enjoy cause the woman's like dying but you know like or what ever.

Kankurou paced up and down next to the E.R doors. His footsteps were heavy and he only had three strides between the two walls before he had to swing around and pace the next three.

Gaara was sitting on a hard, cold, plastic chair; his head was drooped between his hands.

It was the show of Gaara's emotion that unnerved Kankurou most.

"Why did she do this?"

He muttered the question, over and over softly until it became a ringing question in Kankurou's head.

Nurses, doctors and surgeons rushed by, every one of them paused, absolutely dumb folded as to why the Suna Kazakage was so stressed.

After all she was only his sister.

All of them had assumed that she was weak, she never let any one watch her train, because when she did the fury that was inside her unleashed.

"Why did she do this?"

It was Kankurou who had found her, just as her eyelids had fluttered closed, he'd ripped parts of his pants and shirt and had used it to apply pressure to the wound, he'd tied it so tight that her arm nearly had to be amputated.

But it had stopped the flow of blood and just in time.

He'd told Gaara who had alerted the hospital well in advance of their arrival.

"This is all my fault."

Kankurou stopped pacing and looked at his brother.

"No, something else must have happened."

Baki sensei soon arrived, he stopped when he saw them, Kankurou was panting slightly, Gaara was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"She can't have done this, she knows she's caused enough shit alre-"

Gaara stood up, rage filled his usually emotionless eyes, Baki recognized the posture but stood his ground.

"How DARE YOU?!"

It was a statement not a question and it was whispered in the softest and deadliest tones.

Baki registered Gaara's arm swing back; he braced himself as Gaara's fist made contact which his check bone, splitting the skin like it was one of the softest fabrics.

Kankurou did nothing; the fate of his sister concerned him more of what punishment Baki would give them, if he gave one.

Spittle flew from Baki's mouth as Gaara steadied himself and watched angrily as Baki swayed and regained balance.

"Her life is worth fifty of yours." He whispered softly, Kankurou's pacing became faster and more agitated.

Gaara turned; the outburst did nothing to quench the anger inside him.

But it wasn't anger, it was fear and he knew it.

His sister was the only thing other than Kankurou that he could rely on and now--

He ran a hand through his hair and massaged the back of his neck wearily.

"Kazakage-"

"Don't call me that."

"Gaaara you are Kazakage-"

"I don't care. She's my sister she loved me even when I was – "

He broke off he had never experienced such difficult pain to deal with and he was leaking.

The tears were running freely down his face, he wasn't ashamed, he didn't even know what they meant.

"Even when I was……even when I tried to kill her, she still _loved _me."

Kankurou watched, he was tired and as the tears fell off his brothers face he held himself firmly in check, he wouldn't break down, not here, he would support his brother.

"Kazakage-"

"Don't call me that! How can I be a Kazakage when I can't even save some ones life!? My sisters life!?"

The last statement was weak, a break down.

Gaara turned on his heel and walked away from Baki, as far as he could and sat down putting his head in is knees, blocking his face with his arms.

Kankurou and Baki glanced at each other, Kankurou turned away first, the lack of feeling in his sensei's eyes enraged him.

Baki sat down, away from the siblings, clasping his hands together.

They waited.

**End chapter**


End file.
